Dat Girl
by Specter-Sama
Summary: The misadventures of the Unova stoners.   Rated M for: Drung use, Crude Humor, and Profanity.


One day years after beating the Elite Four, White was hanging around outside her house being bored; she then stood up quickly in doing so she accidentally let loose a small fart that smelled like vanilla for some reason. She then began heading toward the house thinking to herself 'what the hell did I eat' as she made it to the door of the house.

"Aw crap" she said as she had remembered she made plans to have a rematch with Cheren she then rushed to her room to grab her Pokémon. Then stopped and thought Cheren is a fucker he always shows up out of nowhere to battle why should I go to him? 'Fuck it I am going to call Grimsley and try to get some chronic'. The phone rang for a minute, she was calling Grimsley, and just then the doorbell rang White let out a deep sigh.

"Of all the fucking times" White muttered in a THC deprived rage. She opened the door and it was Belle

"…Hey White how have you been?" Belle inquired, White glared at Belle.

"Fuck off" she snapped slamming the door in Belle's face. She then raised her phone back up to her ear it was busy.

"Fuck I guess I don't have a choice" she said closing her phone and returning it to her pocket, and approaching to the stairs, heading up to her room. Once she was in her room White went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer and grabbed a pill bottle. The bottle had a small amount of bud inside. She opened the bottle grabbed her bong she kept in the corner by the bookshelf. She then thought for a moment 'what did Belle come over for earlier anyway?' she shrugged and got back to the important matter of getting blazed. Then her stomach churned violently and made a loud gurgling noise

"I need to stop eating so many weird foods" she stated holding her stomach she then finished loading the bong. She took a long deep hit she blew it out and grabbed a box of vanilla scented incense took one and lit it. 'Okay what to do now' White thought to herself then there was a knocking on her bedroom door. It was her mother she wanted to get stoned too.

"So White did you manage to get a hold of Grimsley?" She asked as she walked in and took a seat next to her daughter. Then there was a very loud fart followed by White groaning in irritation. "Mom what did I eat after I drank all that beer last night?" White asked as if she were about to cry. Well you had some vanilla ice cream along with a jalapeno cheeseburger and some cereal with more ice cream oh one more thing burritos with ranch dressing. "No wonder my ass is out of control" she exclaimed as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else Belle was moping because she didn't understand why White was so mad when she showed up at her house earlier. All she wanted to do was see how White was doing and catch up then that fucker Cheren showed up out of nowhere and tried to get Belle to battle him.<p>

"You are such a douche lately why don't you just grow up, for fuck sake" Belle growled Cheren was shocked he would expect this from White but never Belle. Belle turned around and walked back in the direction of White's house she was furious.

* * *

><p>After She had dealt with her business (Hers nobody else's) White decide to wet her sexy body in the shower. After she got dressed she got on the computer to check her E-mail. When she noticed a message from Black inviting her to a house party next week the message also said to bring as many people as you can. She decided that Cheren had to go she wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter he was a virgin. Still he needed to get some experience. With this White headed downstairs and out the front door to go find Cheren. Cheren was reading a book by a tree and unintentionally being a douche. White saw Cheren by the tree and walked up to him when he failed to acknowledge her she growled then took the book from Cheren and tossed it behind her.<p>

"What the hell is your problem!" Cheren roared

"You will remain a virgin forever with that attitude" White stated with a sigh. Cheren blushed.

"Why is that any of your concern?" He asked with an irritated tone

"I'm just looking out for my friend" White responded. She then sat down and pulled out her pack of smokes and lit one then jokingly offered Cheren one he of course refused.  
>"Hey, Cheren, Black is throwing a party do you want to go?"<p>

"Ok" he responded looking off into the sky.

"Alright." she said as she finished her cigarette and tossed the butt on the ground. White then got her phone out and called Iris who answered quickly

"Hello?" Iris answered

"…Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to Black's party on Tuesday" White asked.

"Sure" Iris agreed "I really don't have anything going on anyway".

"Alright see you Tuesday, bye" the two simultaneously hung up their phones. White then made her way back home, before she arrived home her phone rang, it was Black, she answered it quickly.

"Hello" she answered.

"Yeah, this is Black, I was wondering if you could get some stuff for the party"

"No problem" she replied Black asked her to meet him in Striaton City. White then hung up on Black.

When she made it home she walked inside headed upstairs and went in her room.

"Hello" her mother exclaimed as White entered

"Hi" Belle said sheepishly. The two had to have smoked at least two or three bowls without her which kind of pissed her off

"Hey, Mom where's the chrondo that I paid for?" White asked. Her Mother held up the bag White quickly snatched it from her

"Damn, Grim was generous this time" She stated excitedly. White proceeded to load a huge bowl suddenly her stomach growled "Oh yeah I forgot I skipped breakfast because my stomach was messed up" she remembered. White stood up and asked if the others wanted to go get some food they quickly agreed and the three went out to find somewhere to get some good food.

White didn't want to spend much and she knew the others had no money so she decided they were going to Carl's Jr.

"Weren't you going to watch what you eat widdle fella?" her Mother asked just to piss her off

"Like I need to hear that from you bitch" White retorted. "Besides Mother I don't have that much money left" White informed her mother.

"I think the fact that you have done nothing but sit on your ass and party for the past four years might have something to do with that" her mother reminded her. 'Dammit she's right I should probably start looking for a job' White thought to herself. Belle was speechless the conversation was too complicated for brain to comprehend at the time. After a while of walking the three made it to Carl's Jr. White already knew what she wanted, a Guacamole six dollar burger, her mom got the mushroom and Swiss burger, and Belle ordered the grilled cheeseburger. The three had finished their meal

"I'm so bloated" White said whimpering afterwards the three then stood up and headed out of the restaurant. Upon exiting the restaurant White groaned in agony and gripped her stomach

"I warned you, didn't I?" her mother said as she handed her a pill bottle. It was a bottle of acid reducer tablets White quickly took one and swallowed it she then put the pill bottle in her pocket. When they returned White and her mother told Belle she had to go away, so she did.

* * *

><p>The two then went inside their house and smoked the bowl White had loaded before leaving to get food they then got ready to go to sleep.<p>

"Good night" they exclaimed in unison as her mother left the room. White layeded down and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Chapter End.<p>

Next chapter coming soon X3.


End file.
